Amor Series: Perfection, Intelligence, Angst, and Humor
by Abbess Marie
Summary: A mixture of drabbles and one-shots that showcase the romantic escapades of the TMNT. WARNING: Some chapters contain implied Tcest. Other contain blatant Tcest. Multiple pairings. Accepting suggestions for future updates. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

3

"_Scars are just another kind of memory." ― M.L. Stedman_

I don't ever remember feeling self-conscious about my body.

Countless hours of training toned my muscles to an admirable state as my strength grew and my flexibility improved. The extra work out sessions I pushed myself through sculpted me even more. After all that effort, I gloated about my physique.

Even when humans ran away screaming at the sight of my appearance, I wasn't put off by how I looked. Instead, it made me feel impressive and intimidating. I enjoyed not having to confine myself to the uncomfortable clothing that the surface dwellers insisted on wearing. I was content to dress in nothing more than a mask, a belt, and joint guards because I have never been the modest type.

At least, not until a few minutes ago when you coaxed me into taking off my gear.

Now, I'm kneeling on the edge of your bed, squirming in embarrassment for my nakedness. Every scar I have ever earned seems to stand out on my skin. Usually, I take pride in their presence. They're my badges of courage, testament to my dedication as a warrior, and proof that I'm a survivor.

But in dull glow of your bedside lamp, they're ugly and I hate them.

They're reminders of all the times I messed up. Like this healing cut on my forearm where a Foot soldier caught me with his katana because I had dropped my weapon…and the raised patches of chaffed skin on my wrists still visible from that time that we were captured and chained…and the cut on my thigh that I got after falling through the skylight of that old abandoned warehouse while racing across the roofs…

I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I try to cover my mistakes with my hands, to make you forget about all the times I let you down.

But there's too many.

You watch me with curious eyes. There's a smirk on your face. I stare back at you and frown as you start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" my voice sounds bitter as I demand an explanation.

"You," is the answer I receive. Slowly, you step towards the bed. "I didn't think that you were shy about anything."

Your response leaves me speechless and makes me blush even more. I can't even look at you anymore and my head sags towards my chest. Without me noticing, you creep even closer. Then suddenly your hands are on top of mine, pulling them away from the scars I tried to hide. Grabbing hold of the bed sheets, I tremble as your fingers graze the permanent marks dug into my flesh. There's hardly an inch of skin you don't touch. My eyes squeeze shut and I turn my head away as you lean in to kiss me. The action causes you to pause.

"You're adorable like this."

I can hear the amusement in your voice. It's slightly infuriating. Though my eyes flicker open again, I still can't meet your gaze.

So you force me to.

Your grip is gentle as you cup my cheek and turn my face towards yours. I jump slightly as your other hand drops down to my hip. Leaning in, you rest your forehead against mine.

"I love you."

You don't even give me a chance to reply before pressing your lips to mine. I can hear myself whimper pathetically, but I can't help it. Your kiss is drugging. The hesitation that I felt moments before is already starting to drain away. My arms lift to wrap around your shell.

In the next instant you're easing me backwards, crawling up onto the mattress as you carefully lay me down. All through the descent you kiss me, breaking away only to better settle on top of me. Your thumb caresses my cheek as you look at me expectantly.

"I love you, too."

My quietly spoken admission has you smiling. Your lips stay in their twisted grin as you kiss me again. Already your hands have resumed their exploration of my body.

I decide to respond in kind.

Sliding off of your shell, my own hands wander over your warm skin. Then at your right shoulder, my fingers halt as they touched upon the familiar feeling of mutilated flesh. I stroke the jagged line softly as your tongue sneaks out in search of mine. As it does, I can feel myself start to smile.

I don't like my scars.

Yours are better.


	2. Look At Me

5

A thick layer of foam covered the water's surface entirely. It shifted as a sudden wave disturbed the stillness of the liquid and slapped against the ceramic sides of the tub that held it captive. Tendrils of steam rose up from the bubbly mass to float off into oblivion, making the atmosphere inside the bathroom pleasantly warm and humid.

Sea-green fingers cut through the water, inducing yet another wave. The action also forced the white froth to separate and cleared a narrow passageway between the bubbles. Unobstructed, a full-sail pirate ship began floating down the newly created path.

"Do we have a heading, Captain?" Michelangelo asked the vessel's imaginary commander. Lowering his voice, he offered his own reply. "Aye! Three degrees north!"

"Three degrees north!" he repeated, adjusting the ship so that it pointed more towards the left.

"Hold her steady, man! We're coming up on rough waters!"

To validate his words, he stirred the bath water vigorously with one hand. The resultant swells sent the ship spinning.

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" the young turtle shouted when the bow ended up pointing in the opposite direction. Quickly, he turned the toy back to its former position. Guiding it through the water, he rocked it roughly. "All hands on deck! There's a hurricane brewing!"  
"Lower all sails! Secure the rigging! Batten down the hatches!"

Bubbles were broken from their clusters as Mikey splashed about frantically. Water leapt out of the tub to rain down upon the tile floor. The swirling tide threatened to overwhelm the ship. It listed to the right as a large wave rolled over the deck.

"She's taking on water!"

"Bail out, men!"

"It's no use!"

"Mother Mary, save us!"

Pushing against the mast, Mikey tipped the ship until it was completely on its side. He issued mock screams of terror on behalf of his fake crew while they succumbed to their drowning fate. The vessel disappeared beneath the surface, letting loose a stream of air bubbles as it sank.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun!" he sang out dramatically when it hit bottom.

The orange-banded turtle giggled madly. Reaching for his ship, he snatched it and hoisted it free of the water. Before he could set sail again, the toy was taken from his hand.

"Hey!" Mikey protested loudly. Twisting at the waist, he turned halfway to glare at his oldest brother. "Give that back!"

Leonardo lounged against the back of the tub, balancing the stolen ship on top of his palm. Knees poking out of the water, his long legs were situated on either side of Mikey. The limited dimensions of the tub made the leader's inner thighs brush against his sibling constantly. Mouth set in a stern line, he lifted an eye ridge at Mikey's scornful look.

"I think that's enough play time, Michelangelo," the katana-wielder said lowly.

"Awww!" the jokester whined. His features morphed into a pout. "But Leo…!"

"No buts," Leo declared as he set the toy down on the floor. "You're supposed to be getting clean."

"But I…"

The eldest cut him off by holding up a hand. Michelangelo fell silent immediately though he continued to glower at his authoritative sibling. Twisting his finger in a slow circle, Leo gestured for Mikey to turn around. He did so begrudgingly while crossing him arms over his chest. Leo studied him for a moment, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips. Reaching for the wash cloth that hung on the side of the tub, he dipped it into the water and leaned forward.

Mikey kept his form rigid as the cloth touched his shell. He tried to ignore its presence, but after a few minutes he found himself paying close attention to where it traveled over his sensitive scutes. Slow and steady, every inch of his carapace was scrubbed. A hum of pleasure escaped him and his body relaxed.

Hands relocating to his brother's shoulders, Leo eased Mikey backwards until the youngest was pressed against his chest. Gently, he pried the smaller turtle's arms apart. The washcloth curved over rounded muscles as the leader washed each limb. When that task was complete, Leo moved on to Mikey's plastron. Starting at the top, he polished the cartilaginous plate in a teasing pattern, his movements slowing as he descended.

"Leo?" Michelangelo ventured when his sibling's fingers lingered on his lower plastron for longer than was necessary. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your bath," the blue-banded turtle replied matter-of-factly.

"I know, but…mmm…" Mikey shuddered as the persistent stroking finally ignited desire in his groin. Squirming, he attempted to ward off Leo's touch, but to no avail. The fingers continued to provoke him. "Aren't you being a bit…counter-productive?"

"Not in the slightest," Leo argued, feeling the beginnings of a bulge beneath his hand. "I said I was going to wash you." Lowering his head, he nuzzled his lover's neck. "And I meant ALL of you."

Michelangelo blushed furiously as the words sent tremors of excitement racing down his spine. He didn't even have the chance to think of a reply before his head was turned to the side and his chin lifted so that a kiss could be placed upon his lips. Within seconds, Mikey's mouth was probed by a foreign tongue that was aggressive in its efforts to explore its new surroundings. The distraction allowed Leonardo the opportunity to slip his fingers into the slit of his brother's lower plastron and coax Mikey's half-hardened member out of hiding.

Mikey groaned as his cock was suddenly assaulted by the warm water of the bath. He pulled his head back, freeing his mouth so that he could breathe in some much needed air. Gasping, he scrambled to find purchase on the slippery sides of the tub when a strong hand wrapped the washcloth around his growing arousal. The leader watched, amused, as Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the edges of the tub.

"Mikey, look at me," he commanded. After a brief pause, the younger of the two obeyed and his eyelids fluttered open. Leo stared into his baby blue irises longingly. "Don't shut your eyes, okay?"

Michelangelo nodded slowly in agreement. Smiling, Leonardo kissed him briefly and then began a series of long strokes on his brother's cock. The way the wet fabric clung to his stiffened flesh had Mikey curling his toes in unexpected bliss. He struggled to follow the orders he had been given as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

"Look at me," Leo repeated. The thumb of his free hand brushed across Mikey's cheek as he redirected the smaller turtle's attention. "I want you to only look at me."

"O-okay…" Mikey stammered as his eyes locked with his brother's dark brown orbs.

Satisfied, Leo let his hand fall from his lover's face and dive into the water. The jokester squeaked as fingers pinched his long tail, but his gaze didn't falter. Not even when the bold digits began to press inside him.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on relaxing his body as the older turtle worked to prep him. Hooking his feet behind Mikey's ankles, Leo spread his legs as far apart as the tub would allow to better serve his purpose. The leader worked slowly and carefully, soothing the discomfort by tending to his brother's arousal.

"Leo…" the youngest moaned as he lifted his hips to thrust into the fingers that fisted him.

Leonardo shifted, hefting his mate up slightly so that his tail no longer rested on the bottom of the tub. Mikey grunted as he was moved and his hands left the tub's edges to grab onto Leo's knees. Another pump on his cock made him tighten his grip which increased even more as the fingers that stretched him were replaced with something larger.

"Leo…"

"Mikey," the eldest whispered against the other's lips. He kissed them softly as he gave a tentative thrust of his own. His mate groaned and his eyes threatened to slide shut, prompting Leo to repeat the request again. "Mikey, look at me…"

And Michelangelo did look at Leonardo while the two made love slowly in the cooling water around them.

**AN: I really hope the beginning of this made sense. **

**I don't write enough about Mikey. I don't write enough about Tcest.  
I, however, do seem to watch/read too much yaoi as this story seems fit to burst with that sappy love nonsense. Oh well…  
Be gentle with your criticism. I'm a noob. **


End file.
